A variety of grooming tools are usable to groom pets. These tools can be used to remove loose hair or fur, tangled hair or fur, and matted hair or fur.
Some animals have coats in which the hair length varies between short at some portions and long at other portions. Some people own a variety of pets, in which some of the pets have long coats, while other pets have shorter coats. In these instances, it would be convenient to have a single tool for grooming, in which this single tool could be used on coats of varying lengths.